Lacrimosa Empress: A Collection of Letters
by Juniper113
Summary: The Long Life of HRE Augusta Vradica I is Recorded in a Collection From the Very Pages of her Diary, Offical Documents, Pre Amrageddon and Post Armageddon Writings. This is the Story of One of the Grandest and Mysterious Figures in the World... Crusnik 03
1. Act 1 Scene I

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRINITY BLOOD, ITS IDEAS OR CHARACTERS.**

OK, so my favorite Character is Seth Nightlord (cos she's awesome ^^) so i thought that i would write a story about her previous life. Some sections are of her narrating and then others are a 3rd narrator. Makes it slightly easier and maybe more understandable? ^^' teehee. I am using some Canon info for this, but I have warped it for my own uses. It explores her life before and after Mars and before the Empire and some of it after her creating the Empire.

This is many a selection of documents which make up her memoirs, BUT not a diary.

I hope you enjoy ;3

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was shocked. My hat fell from my head and I stood frozen as the Duke of Tigris held out his hand. he had missed. My eyes widened as I saw him fall ever so slowly to his knees. The ring of Solomon missed. Stood behind him The Duchess of Kiev stands stunned, her plasma spear smokes in her hand. I catch him as he falls. I stroke his face with my hands. My dear child. Mirka brings her hands to her mouth, holding back tears.

"What are we? Why… are we here? Who are you?"

"I would be much happier, if I could tell you... forgive me."

I look down at the Duke of Tigris, lying in my arms. All I can do is smile; I will myself not to answer his questions, to keep a calm smile on my composed face.

"I-Is their any child; t-that does not love his mother?"

His last words echo in my ears. His lifeless body lays limp in my arms, all power gone, all status gone. He is like a Terran now, how we once all used to be. His eyes remain open, so I gently shut them. I will arrange his funeral for the next day, but he shall not be treated as a traitor. He is one of my dear children. And I cannot forgive those who harm or mislead them. I have to make up, for what I did to them, the curse I started.

* * *

**_About 1000 years earlier:  
_**

"...We have the latest news coming in, on BBC World News. World leaders have failed to resolve the recurring issue of the growing population, as our ever expanding cities eat up the last remaining resources and land left. James Sherman, our correspondent outside Paris reports:"

"Today; all the major World Leaders have arrived at the Palace of Versailles to discuss options to sort out the ever-growing population on this Planet. Figures suggest that by the year 2105 there shall be no more room left on this Earth and by 2120 all the resources shall be diminished. But for months, we have been continually asking the leaders for their plan of action, but they have managed to avoid the subject until now. Earlier today I managed to speak to the British Prime Minister on her views…"

"Myself and the other Leaders in the G15 have gathered here today to sort out this major problem, that has been ignored for the last past 20 years. Today is the day we have to act, in order for our children to have a clear and bright future here, on this Planet-"

A man turned off the TV and threw down the remote in disgust. His brown hair shimmered in the bright light.

"Bollocks! This Planet my ass!"

"Hey, hey. Language Dorian. Jeez." A man with blond hair frowned at his colleague over his newspaper.

They were sat in a brightly lit room. They wore white lab coats and sat near the Television set. The brown haired man was lounged on the longer seat, while the blonde haired man was reading a newspaper on an uncomfortable looking chair. Behind them were numerous machines all linked to one huge water filled chamber. Inside a small child was curled up, sleeping. The date on the newspaper read: 2098. The doors to the men's right suddenly opened and a bored looking man stood in the doorway surveying the room.

"I can not believe, I am paying you to sit around on your lazy good for nothing bums all day." He spat at them.

"Sorry, sir. Just was catching some of the news." Dorian sat up and pointed to the TV set. The man began to walk into the room and towards Dorian.

"You're negligence dis concerns me. If it were up to me Dorian." He moved closer to the brown haired man. "You would have been turfed out of here a long time ago. Don't mess with me."

The man walked forward and stood in front of the tank. He looked at me sleeping in the tank of water and smirked. The blonde haired man looked at him up.

"Have they decided yet?"

"Yes they have. The UN has informed the leaders of our… suggestions and has given the full go ahead. It seems that our little test tube siblings shall be the ringleaders on the Red Mars Project." He glanced over at the blonde haired man. "Could you wake up the brat?"

"Y-yes sir." He saluted and busied himself with the machinery. Dorian walked over to retrieve the dressing gown and frowned. He did not want this man anywhere near me. That man was sadistic in nature, and enjoyed playing with people's emotions and minds. If he had the chance, he would also control their souls.

Slowly the water began to drain away, and I began to show signs of life. I began to breathe the air, and uncurled from my position. Dorian quickly covered me with the gown, and helped me stand for the first few moments. It was always hard for to stand, after that uncomfortable chamber. It was always cold when I reemerged as well.

"Experiment 03. I am Lieutenant Lohengrin of the CIA. I am here to inform you…"

I look at the man and smile. Without him realizing I am reading him; his posture of someone of power, his sadistic nature flows towards me. I smile wider, I pitied him. I wanted to make him smile as well... but that would never work. My eyes and senses were still young, despite been 20 years of age.

"Hi! I'm Seth. I don't like Experiment 03 that much."

I hold out my hand to the man. The man stopped talked, taken a back at my attitude. Dorian hid a grin. I always saw the better side of people, until they did something something to show that they had a more sinister side. Lohengrin was also, not too fond on anyone who spoke directly to him. Lohengrin had the firm belief that the "Experiments" had no right to be treat like a human. To him they were things, that technically were expendable.

"Now, listen here you. The money of this government has built you and you have no right to use a name. You're life would mean nothing to this world, if it wasn't for this dire situation."

"I accept sir, that is what I have been trained and bred for." I smiled at him, I did not want to some over malicious. But his words stung me. "I would like to be asked politely though... more civil."

He rejected my hand, and bent down to my level. Dorian scowled at the man, and he clenched his fists.

"Ok then." He sneered at me. "Please, 03, could you be one of the team to start the construction of the Mars Colonies, or face immediate shut down." He patted me on the head. "Good pretty girl... good." I felt Dorians hand enclose over mine pulling me towards him, a low growl emitted his lips.

He laughed and stood upright. He began to walk towards the door. Before he walked through it he threw a file on the floor.

"Pick up this file. My superiors sent it down. Do it before someone breaks their neck."

The blonde haired man scurried over and picked it up, as Lohengrin disappeared. Dorian remained by my side. He sighed.

"Lohengrin is… not the very best of us. I have to say. I think he likes to be able to control people." He grinned at me. "You, Seth, caused some slight problem there."

I smiled, and tried to walk a bit forward, but I was still groggy from the chamber and nearly fell. But Dorian caught me, he always did. He carried me over to the sofa and sat me down on it. I always wondered why he would cling to me as he carried me, comforting me but also as though if he did not hold on I would disappear. He began to strap medical instruments to me, but he did so delicately. He had often seen some of the others doing it roughly, treating myself like I was an object, not human.

"W-why are you so nice to me?" He looked up and met my puzzled look.

He shrugged and continued his work. The blonde haired man smiled over at them both and began to read the file.

"Do you want me to be awful to you?" He looked up into my eyes, smiling.

I felt stupid then for questioning him. "No... I like it that you are nice."

I went quiet and he looked up at me, his eyes full of understanding, their hazel tones trapping my inside. I had not lived a normal human life. I had been born in this chamber and aged in this chamber; my only companions was this man, and the other employees. I had siblings that were grafted out of similar materials to me. They were two brothers; they had grown... faster and for longer. I was only in this chamber growing for 10 years maybe; I had not developed into late teen hood as the plans had suggested. There was a 4th but Lilith was constructed out of a completely different genetic material. The Nightlords. We are the 4 "experiments" were genetically engineered descendants from the Nightlord ring of noble families from long ago. We had the correct genetics, to accept the genes needed to make our bodies more applicable to the Martian environment Other clone attempts had been made, but they failed. We had managed to survive, the tests. So far.

"Hey, Dorian." The blonde man called.

"What?" Dorian and I looked around at the frowning man.

"The UN has moved the date forward. It seems the other three are ready and they want the colony built for 2105. Launch for the Nightlord's is December 22nd." The man looked up and grimaced at them.

"But she isn't ready. She hasn't matured to their level-"

"Hoy!" I huffed. "I sure am ready. I am telling you Dorian, I know loads thanks to you and I can order those pesky brothers of mine. They are easy." I grinned.

"You haven't even met them yet."

"I talk to them through COMMS! PLus, I can order you two around just fine." I laughed. Dorian and the blonde haired man laughed as well. Times of innocence, ignorant bliss to what fate had in store for us.

~~ _From the Memoirs of Her Royal Eminence,  
Empress Augusta Vradica I  
The Mother of the New Human Empire_

* * *

_**Authors Notes:**_

Seth was apparently made in Canada/ USA, Abel in UK, Cain in Germany, and Lilith in South Asia. They were built to be the leaders of the Mars Colonists which was the UNs idea to create more room on Earth as the population is ever expanding. Apparently, Lilith is not one of the siblings, but Seth, Abel and Cain are siblings (in a sense). They were not created Crusniks either, more on that later.

I purposely made the LT man have the name Lohengrin (Dietrichs' last name).

I dont like making chapters long, because its harder to read when they are like 3 000 or more long.

Please review etc etc. more next ch.... don't know when...

Hope You Enjoyed... Avert Not Thine Eyes -- Couldnt help it ^^'

XNancyX


	2. Act 1 Scene II

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRINITY BLOOD, ITS IDEAS OR CHARACTERS. But some of this is my ideas... aka some of the characters.**

Thank you to 'Yule' (?) for your review... I would have replied but I couldn't (hahaaa) so my bad. But message if you want TB and Seth disscussions (yay 4 Seth).

G13 (in nor order): France, United States, United Kingdom, Russia, Germany, Japan, Italy, Canada, Brazil, China, India, Mexico, and South Africa. (The UK and France have actually expressed wishes to make it into a G13 ^^)

Please enjoy this chapter ( I HAVE lots of Homework.. so be grateful *glares* ^^)

* * *

"Lieutenant Seth Knightlord, UNSAF Mars Project. Serial number: 864123."

_Rank confirmed. Welcome, 03. What is your command?_

The voice of the computer crackled around the room. I stood before the command centre; I had changed out of the uncomfortable dressing gown, into the Uniform that I would wear on Mars. In my ear was a small radio transmitter. I grinned.

"I would like access to the Red Mars Project, please computer."

_Confirmed. Specify subcategory_

"London, Berlin and Israel labs, request COMS."

_Access approved_

My headphone crackled for a few moments. Then a familiar voice drifted into my ears.

"Hey, Lil sister. How are your scientific findings going today?" Cain chuckled at the other end of the line.

"Fine, I suppose. I have just finalized the plans for the living quarters. How is the Ship fairing?"

I had never set eyes on my brothers or Lilith, but we had had extensive contact via our headpieces. Apparently they allowed us to have contact, so that we could liaise and make the progress on the project quicker. We just mostly talked, catching up on lost time.

"Gah, as difficult as ever. Of course I do not have your scientific expertise… I mostly just stand here trying to make sense of the blue prints… HOY! Das geht nicht dort (that doesn't go there… in German ;3). You know I wouldn't mind, but I am constantly having to tell them what to do."

I giggled. Cain was born in a lab in Berlin 30 years ago, and he could speak German fluently. I was born 10 years ago in the lab here in Seattle. Abel was born 30 years ago in London. Lilith was born 50 years ago in Israel (or at least somewhere near there). I was the youngest by far.

"Dorian is like that."

"Oh, yes. How is Dorian consequently?" I think the reason why he was bothered about Dorian is because he was looking out for me when Abel and Cain and to extent Lilith could not. We were like one big family. Lilith like my mother and Abel and Cain my loving big brothers. None of us "Test tube babies" knew our parents. Our parents were the people who created us; the ones who grafted genetically engineered materials to a human form. A scientific break through.

"Oh, I think he is sleeping somewhere, or watching TV. I am in my lab right now. His is a mess." I chuckled.

My headphones crackled again, and Abel's voice comes onto the line.

"Oi, you two. You started without me!" His accent was British, and even today it makes me laugh when I remember it.

"Well you were the one who was late!" Cain barked down the line.

"Yeah, Abel. What were you doing?"

"Don't gang up on me you two. I was checking the list of 100,000 colonists. I also managed to split them equally between us."

"It is an even number, Abel."

"…. It still took a long time... and lots of sugary tea!"

"What's the British Ship looking like?" Cain asked.

"Err…" Abel stays silent for a minute. "It looks like it's almost finished. Life support is not on yet though…"

"What!? HOY! …" He started speaking in German down the line.

"Hey. Seth, you know that the British Prime Minister and US President are among the few world leaders who knew about the Project before today's… summit meeting?" Abel spoke up.

I sighed. I knew. The UN had begun planning the ideas of a colony on mars since NASAs Rover mission in 2011. The population had already begun to dramatically increase. In 2030, the first ides of creating us 'Genetically Engineered Organic Life forms' or GEOL as scientists like to call us, where made. The result was Lilith, born around 2040. The United Kingdom, United States and India (as well as the UN) were the only countries that knew about this. For nearly a century tax payers money ha been funding us… the Red Mars Project.

Abel chuckled. "Sickening really."

I heard a cheer rise from the background, and activity begins to pick up. The Germans began to work harder. Cain's voice comes back onto the line. "They like competition."

The London and Berlin labs had been given the mission to make the two spaceships, and they both wanted to make theirs first and get it in the air first and on mars first.

I began to use the computer before me. I still had to finalize the structure and engineering works of the whole colony. The line crackles again, and a calm female voices floats down the line.

"Hello, there you guys."

"Lilith!" I squeal.

"OIII! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN SETH!" Abel barks.

"Hey, Abel. Don't be mean, Seth hasn't spoken to Lilith in a while!"

The twins begin a heated argument, so I turn it down slightly to talk to Lilith.

"Lilith, how on Earth are we going to cope with those two?"

"We will just have to control them Seth. What's the weather like in Seattle today?"

I sighed and smiled. "I think it is snowing, but Dorian hasn't told me what it is like outside yet. How about in Isreal?"

"Jameel as always. The monsoon came early this year…"

I could imagine Lillith now. A beautiful woman, standing on a veranda overlooking Israel staring at the sunset ahead, and smiling speaking into her ear piece. A beautiful golden sari weaved about her, surrounded by her precious medical plants. Lillith was allowed much more freedom than I was, I thin it was because she was some sort of royalty.

"Oh, that reminds me. Hey you two. SHUT UP and listen." Cain and Abel became silent. "The UNSAF have moved our launch forward. We launch in 5 months, Christmas time. Then we have 2 years to build the colony."

All three lines remain silent.

"You must be joking." Cain sighed. "This ship is no where near completion." He begins to talk to the engineers, telling them the bad news,

Abel remained silent. "But Seth. You are not fully developed yet…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I retorted. Was he making comments on my size? He hadn't even seen me yet! Cain finished talking to his engineers and listened.

"Well, we have had 15 years to develop in our tubes and about 10 years out. You have had just 10 years inside."

"Well you are hardly developed yourself! Aren't you and Cain only about 15?"

"Abel has a point." Lilith spoke. "We are all around 16 years or older, and have matured properly. Allowing our genetic material to act correctly. But you Seth are only about 11 years old."

"20 actually."

"Yes, in our terms. But you are 11 to a human."

I sighed, and looked down. "But, I am ready. I maybe young… but I know a lot."

All three were silent again, and I begun to work again. Cain chuckled. "She is right. She may be young, but you sure are clever Seth! I reckon you could have built this ship ages ago!" I smiled to myself. It is nice to know that these people, to whom I have never truly met, care for me.

"I suppose the British ship could be used for our use. And then engineers in Berlin can continue on theirs." Abel suggested.

"I think I agree." Cain said.

"Hey, you guys have agreed on something for once!" Lilith chuckled. "I have compiled enough plants and resources for our use on the colonies. And I think the Medical Ship has been completed. Seth? What about your lab?"

"That was completed ages ago." I chuckled. "We just have to check if they fit together like the plans suggest."

The line was silent again.

"Look on the bright side… we can spend Christmas together." Lilith said.

We all murmured in agreement.

"As long as I don't have to get you guys any presents…"

"Abel! It's Christmas!" I said. We all started to laugh. We were one big happy family, together for the first time at Christmas. "I have to go, these plans won't finish themselves."

"Same with the damned ship!" Cain laughs. "I shall speak to you all next week. Auf Wierdersehen!"

"Yeah, me too. See you later girlies!" Abel chuckled. Before the line went dead I heard him harshly insult one of the mechanics working on the ship. Abel had a short temper back then.

"Nice tactic."

I laughed, "It has always worked. Us mentally mature people need our talking time."

'Dorian, huh?"

"Pardon?" I frowned and stopped my work.

"You are very fond of him."

"He, is very nice to me… " I shall deny right here and now, that I blushed.

"Yes but so is that other one, Oh what's his name?"

"Philip?" I suggested. Philip was the blonde haired man, and I think he was British.

"Yeah. Whatever. But you talk about Dorian way more to me."

"He is there more that's why."

"What's his full name?"

"I-I don't know. I think its Turkish or something like that. I mean he looks Turkish."

~~ _From the Memoirs of Her Royal Eminence,  
Empress Augusta Vradica I  
The Mother of the New Human Empire_

* * *

**

Dorian walked down the long white corridor. He yawned. He had just spent the last half hour sleeping in his lab. He had had a long night last night. He no longer went home. Nothing was left for him there. He would often just sleep in the lab, keeping his eye on Seth all the time. He didn't trust some of these men here, especially Lohengrin. He had an evil twist in his smile, an insane glint in his eyes. He pushed his brown curly hair from his face and opened the door to his right. He walked into the darkened room and sat at the desk. As he sat, a huge pile of papers fell onto the floor.

"siktir git..."

The light switched on behind him. The room was illuminated. It would have been a quite nice room, if it weren't for all the mess. The lab he called home.

"Now, now Dorian. Mind that foul Turkish Language." Lohengrin stood at the door.

Dorian spun round in his chair, his fingers crossed in front of him.

"What a mess." Lohengrin tutted and held out his hands, "You didn't give me your report. Why the experiment was outside the building. Can you find it?"

"Yes." Dorian produced file, as if from thin air. "I lost it ages ago, and then I found it…"

Lohengrin opened the file.

"…In the male urinals." Dorian smiled sweetly.

Lohengrin looked up, his nose crinkled.

"I shall make you suffer…" Lohengrin began to walk out the room; he reached for the light and switched it off. "I know what will hurt you, Dr Süleyman"

He was left in darkness; he buried his head in his hands.

* * *

_**Authors Notes:**_

Abel was once more sinister and cold than he is in the current TB stuff. Apparently Cain was the more happy go lucky one. But I have made Abel happy go lucky around those he cares for (AKA Seth, Cain, lilith). Abel is not liking humans very much for creating them (cain also feels this but he manages to hide it very well.)

try and update soon... but also have to manage a really tricky next chapter for my Vampire Knight story... which i have made mind bogglingly hard.

well done me...

** Extra info added for effect (this may happen alot. in-fact anything that is not in first person or is not an extract from memoirs, is something Seth shall eventually learn in the future.)


	3. Act 1 Scene III

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TB ITS CHARACTERS OR GENERAL STORYLINE**

sorrry its been like a month but my computer blocked this site and been in Eygpt and had work LOTS!!! Thank you to those who have commented so far ^__^

Anyway, hope you like it. Please comment etc,.

* * *

The Palace of Stars, when I stand here on the veranda I can see the whole of Byzantium City. Euphoria takes a hold as the twilight turns into night and the stars sparkle high above. The UV layer blocks out some of the light, but the night skies are always clear over my domain. Anything seems possible when I look up into the night sky. Normally Abel peers into the sky from my pocket, the cold of the night too much for him. It is cold for me too. I outstretch my arms and laugh, feeling free. I was never mad at humans for they did to us, at least never to the extent that Cain secretly was. Out of the three siblings, I was the only one who never blamed ever single one, or wished mass destruction.

I like to stay on the veranda until the night sky lightens. That is when I jump down, startling Abel* from his nap in my pocket. I dart across the Palacial grounds, and I don't stop until I am clear of the barrier. I sit down towards the edge of the cliff a vast forest spanning behind me, with the sea spanning in front of me. Abel jumps out and sits on my shoulder. We wait until the sun peeks from behind the sea, and slowly glitter from the sun ripples outward form the sea. Then the vital moment; when the sun hits my face bathing me in warmth and joy. Sometimes I am joined by my Blue bird of hope, one of my strongest links keeping me here on Earth.

I like it when there is snow best, which does not often happen around the lands of the Empire, but when it does it reminds me of him and happier times.

* * *

**August 2098, 4 Months until Launch:**

I was aware that the tank was emptying of water. I was also aware that it was exceedingly early for this too be happening. I fell to floor in a wet heap, shivering. Someone placed a towel over me, and began to dry me. I got scared suddenly, what was this?

"What. Happening?" I slurred.

"I know its early, but… no one else is here at the moment and I want you to see something!" Thankfully it was Dorian. A jumper was pulled over my head and I stepped into a skirt and knee high socks. I yawned, my eyes stung from fluid. Worse things had happened when I was awoke early from the tank.

"What time is it?"

"4 am"

My eyes snapped open and I frowned.

"This better be good."

"It is, it is." He chuckled. He took my hand and we walked into the hallway. The white walls and doors made it like a mental institute. The place was deserted. I yawned again, still not impressed and not sure that whatever he had to show me was going to make up for this.

That's when we reached the end of the corridor. He opened the door and we walked into another corridor. The place was full of meaningless corridors. I chuckled to myself and Dorian looked at me, a quizzical look in his eyes.

"The Architect was found of long corridors I see." I smile widely.

"Ha-ha. Yes, I believe it is for dramatic effect and tension."

"How big is this place?"

"Big, It is underground after all."

10 minutes later, he took out a set of keys. He frowned and tried each one on the lock of an older looking door. He found the right key on his 7th attempt. He turned to me and grinned.

"Behold!" He opened the door.

For the first time in my life, I felt the breeze of cold air on my face. I was outside stood on the side of a mountain, looking down into a valley below me. It was immense and I stood silent for a few moments, unable to comprehend the huge risk Dorian had taken to get me out, free. I smelt pine trees for the first time, and I became giddy with excitement, all feelings of tiredness gone. The landscape was covered with late August snow. The sun had not yet risen. I watched with fascination as my breathe condensed before my eyes. I knelt and plunged my hands into the snow. I had only read about it in books, and did not know that what I had just done was rather idiotic.

"Gah!! COLD!!"

I heard Dorian laugh behind me, and a warm lab coat been draped on my shoulders. He pulled me close and we stood watching the sky.

"Just wait for the real show to happen!"

The sun twinkled from behind the mountain in front of us. Sunlight warmed me through and illuminated the landscape. The winter lake gleamed with life, and above us birds began to sing. Squirrels began to waken from their cosy homes in the trees and came to sit on the branch to observe the sun rise with us. I noticed a deer with her young children grazing in a clearing close by. A blue bird flew in front of us and alighted on a branch, draped in icicles. The bird shook out its feather and tweeted slightly. It was only small. As the sun reflected upon us that's when I first realized that Dorian had sky blue eyes.

"Wow…"

"What?" He grinned.

"How old are you?" He looked younger out here, handsome. He looked healthier too, his skin even more tanned than I originally thought. Then there was me, snow white was his favorite nickname for me.

"I am 25," He looked forwards and smiled slightly.

"Only 5 years older than me!!" I laughed.

He grinned down at me.

We stood like that hand in hand for the rest of the morning, the winter sun bathing us in promise.

* * *

Dorian looked at Seth for a moment, taking in the wonder and fascination on her face. He had never seen someone so awed by their surroundings. He was getting cold, his lab coat draped around her shoulders. He did not mind been cold, he could stand been cold just to see her face truly happy. He would have looked at her all day. She no longer looked pale, the sun illuminated every shimmer on her face, every expression in those jade eyes that would enchant him for eternity. His Snow White. Was he the dwarf or Prince?

He frowned and looked out to the lake, guilt clung to his heart along with all the lies that life threw at Seth. Would he ever tell her that he had a son, who was 10 years old, living with Dorian's mother in Turkey? Could he tell her, that he could not keep his promise… and that life was cruel?

_"I Promise you Seth I shall be on the flight to Mars! I will help you and be by your side..." He grinned at her._

_She smiled back, but then frowned. "You have done this wrong!" She leant across him correcting the mistake in his calculations._

She filled him with happiness, a kind he had never known.

* * *

**22th December 2098 1100 hours, day of launch:**

The ship stands before me, ominously calling me to me future. 2 months of Space prep had prepared me. My journey would take 1 year; I would be asleep for most of it. We then had only 3 years to build a colony the size of the Untied Kingdom. I would finally meet them today, when we dock at the international space station to join the Ships together. I would meet my brothers and Lillith before Christmas day, a time to be with family. I look about me, thinking that this would be the last time I would ever see Earth. I was frustrated, I wanted to see more than just the small wonder of the Mountains in Canada. They opened up my imagination, my wonder and a need to explore the planet. I mean what are the chances that Earth finds itself in just the right orbit to supply life and accommodate life naturally. On Mars we would be creating an Artificial World. But on Earth? Just the right temperate, the right Air contents and just a small Amoeba begins a chain of evolution, which eventually leads to humans. Cultures start developing, ways of communicating occur and before you know it you have what there is today. Beautiful variety. I wanted to see the pyramids, I wanted to see what is left of the Great Wall of China, I want to see the Queen of England, I want to see Jerusalem, Mecca and all the wonders man has every made. But then, it seemed impossible.

"1 hour to Launch" A female voice crackles across the plane, and suddenly everyone thrusts into action. Last minute preparations and vital checks are suddenly remembered. Chaos erupts around me and I keep calm. I may not see anything else of this World but at least I can see my family. I check the crew list for 15 minutes.

"Seth? Seth? Oh my goodness, where have you been?" The concern in the male voice makes me smile, thinking its Dorian keeping his promise. A stressed looking Dr. Philip greets me.

"Hi, Philip." I frown and look around. "Where… where is Dorian?"

Philip frowns and looks annoyed for a moment.

"Lohengrin called him away from the lab an hour ago. He can't make it Seth. I am truly sorry." He bends down and puts his hands on my arms and looks worried.

"I shall keep in contact with you and I shall message you once you land on the station, I will look into it. But I think you need to look at the list of colonist when you arrive in International Orbit."

I look down. Dorian lied. He promised he would be the one to see me off, to wish a proper farewell. But I knew he would purposely break it, what did Lohengrin want with him?

I walk with Philip to the command centre, where I am briefed only half listening. The last few checks are made and I am finally kitted up. A space uniform hugs me, alien. My actual uniform is packed away, and it turns out they have a new one on the International Space Station.

The Space ship greets me as I enter the threshold.

"3 minutes to launch"

I make a few last checks and strap in ready. I check that the crew are seated. I can see them through the computers but they yet do not know who they are going to be commanded by.

"Thrusters are online and Antimatter chambers are activating." I spoke into the ear piece.

"T minus 15 seconds."

Last checks and then nothing else can be down. 1 minor fault and we implode, igniting antimatter and created a small yet deadly explosion.

"10… 9… 8…7"

My future gets closer with each second. As I am waiting for blast off, a tear rolls down my cheek. I feel abandoned, alone. Christmas is a jolly time, a time to be with those you love. So why didn't he come?

"6…5…4…"

Very soon now.

"3…2…1… all systems go and A OK. Running checks…. Checks complete… 0"

Before the ships engines thrust into life, I remember seeing a streak of blue dash across the window before me. All I cold see was sky, but it was a vivid blue. Looking back, maybe it was she. Maybe my blue bird appeared earlier, to fill me some hope of the future. I remember smiling as the ship left Earth. My blue bird did its job, as she always would do.

~~ _From the Memoirs of Her Royal Eminence,  
Empress Augusta Vradica I  
The Mother of the New Human Empire_

* * *

**

Dorian stood by his hands pressed against the window. He watches as the ship slowly takes off into the Atmosphere. He prays, that all the checks are correct and that she reaches her family safely. When she dissapears from sight, he presses his head to the cool window pane, not caring about the tears rolling down his eyes. As the ships lights leave darkness falls upon the launch pad and the landscape surrounding. Uncharacteristically dark for midday. He had broken his promise, that mere fact stabbing at his heart. That is when he heard the demented laugh behind, taking pleasure in his pain. he was aware of much more to come, he had a felling he would not be allowed to rest for a very long time. He was lead away from the window, laughter ringing around the room.

The blue bird danced in front of the window unseen by her intended audience. She had missed her chance, the mere Phantom hovered by the window half wishing, half expecting Dorian to come back. She couldn't help him now. His Fated path had been set, and she knew that she couldn't alter it. She vanished into the haze of mist that had begun to descend upon the World.

* * *

**END OF ACT 1**

**Avert not Thine Eyes  
**

*Abel is the name of a white squirrel Seth has.

** extra information added for effect

muwahahahaha

What is this Blue Bird? A mere Phantom or a prediction of the future to come? Whats going to happen to Seth and Dorian (well you obviously know whats going to happen to Seth in general... ^__^)

well guess what. YOU WON'T FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER hahaa.... sorry got slightly carried away. ^^

Next ch is Act 2 and recap on their meeting and Mars and etc.

Stay tuned XD

please comment etc etc etc.


	4. Act 2 Scene I

Helllo! ^_^ Hope you enjoy this next Act!

Thankyou to all who read this! Very much appreciated! Hopefully you all like it...

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Trinity Blood or its characters (except mine!)**

* * *

It was amazing. Space was amazing. The ship whirred into action hitting the stratosphere, the stars gleaming above me inviting me to explore. I felt the ship rumble as the thrusters fell off, and the external shell deteached. A beautiful ship was left behind to power on. I clicked a button, retracting the alloy shutters protecting the glass of the windows. My sadness was back on Earth, with the unknown secrets and broken promises; I was filled with hope and determination. I would make it work; I would make the project work for Dorian. I smiled as the ship sped up from the stratosphere; the antimatter collided with normal matter in the engine chambers creating energy that had powered human's consumer habits for the last 10 years. The ship rumbled, as it broke free from earth's gravity, preparing to pass the first orbital sphere that encircled the Earth. Free at last.

I stopped staring out the windows, that circled aroung me, giving me a 360 degree view of space. The ship was amazing. It had taken me a long time to design the ship. I had made it circular with windows for navigational purposes, and I had made it so that the windows looked part of the exterior. Only see through from the inside. Golden claw like structures surrounded the edge, as part of the battle system and defense system. The metal outside was a silver white. I looked forward and attached the earpiece to my left ear and took looked at a piece of paper attached to the silent touch screens surrounding me. I had not yet activated the ships computer. I chuckled as I realised that I had been promoted, to the Head of my sectors. I looked about and saw the crew must still be strapped in below the decks; it was too dangerous for ordinary humans to be on the bridge during take off.

"Altair, requesting Manual Mode."

_Voice input recognized, Manual Mode shall be activated with Security ID of Class B or higher._

"UN ground and Space force Lieutenant colonel Seth Nightlord, The Red Mars Project, Command Department, Science and Engineering sectors. ID UNASF 95-4-RSFC-666-03SK."

_Welcome Colonel 03SK, switching to manual Mode._

The touch screens shinned to life, dials rotated and I heard the earpiece crackle.

"Houston to Altair, Houston to Altair, do you read over?"

"Houston this is Altair, take off A ok and all systems are activated." My fingers swept across the touch screens moving various object about them.

"What is your ETA? Over."

"ETA is approximately 10 minutes. Antimatter and normal matter chambers at normal levels. Approaching the wall of junk, expect a COMMS black out for 5 minutes, over."

"Acknowledged, good luck Colonel, Houston out."

I fiddle with the ear piece and press a few buttons on the screens accessing internal COMMS.

_"Attention crew, this is Lt. Colonel Nightlord here. ETA to the International Space station is in approximately 10 minutes. You may report to the bridge now, over"_

"_Medical Officer Valentine here. Roger that Colonel."_

I got up and walked towards the centre of the room looking at the door to which they would rise from and a few seconds later, the 50 other crew members stood before me. We were all dressed in the same uniform, a deep red colour. Some of us had the Canadian flag, while others had the flag of the USA attached totheir right shoulders. The only thing that really distinguished us were our speciality patches. I had a patch with the atom embroidered on it, on the opposite shoulder to show I was a science officer, Valentine had the International symbol for Medicine on his left shoulder and others had security or safety on theirs. I smiled at them as they stared back at me mouths aghast in shock. I sighed.

"Yes, I am a kid, but I am your Lt. Colonel. Please do not think that my apparent age shall hinder my work or my ability to command fairly and respectfully."

"Colonel, sir, Medical Officer Valentine reporting!" A man saluted me and I sighed again.

"Seth is fine, Valentine."

"Err… Seth… look we weren't judging you, I think from the very fact you built this ship... we kinda trust ya! We were looking behind you… Look at Earth!" he pointed.

I turned and gasped as I saw Earth. As I moved closer, the crew followed. I knew why they had stood staring, mouths open like a fly catcher. It was the most amazing sight I had ever seen. The right side of the Planet was emersed in the sunlight and the left in darkness, yet the lights powered in the cities could be seen from up in space, making the left side glow, it was luminous almost alien. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever; all moved closer towards the window fascinated at the wondrous sight. I could see nearly the whole of Earth. I pressed my hands to the cool glass and smiled. The closet I would ever get to seeing the what the Planet offered and I soon realised that I could see the great Wall of China.

The ship broke our few moments of serenity. Red lights flashed and a siren sounded. We all turned to the front of ship and I ran towards the command panel.

_Weather Satelite approaching, Weather satelite approaching, collision in T minus 1minute._

There was no time for sight seeing now, I was about to navigate the death fields that were the wall of junk, as we crudely called it. The wall consisted of old disused satellites and abandoned broken shuttles from the past. I would have to blow a way through to reach the newest UN international space station in the furthest Orbital sphere of Earth, closer to the moon.

"Computer, activate Battle systems."

_Battle systems activated._

"Crew to Stations, Please!" I yelled behind me.

The ship rumbled as the claw like structures around it opened and stretched outwards, creating a sort of barrier against the up coming junk. The engines slowed down, averting power to the steering of the ship. The crew ran about me, seating themselves at various positions sweeping across the screens. Some strapped into the normal chairs, unable to do anything and praying the others could.

I quickly worked the touch command panel and the ship shuddered as I carefully directed it through the junk. After a few minutes the ship rose from the junk unscathed and shinning in the moonlight. We cheered and thumped the air as we saw the Station approaching. Members of the crew clamped each other on the back and shook hands, saluting each other. I smiled as I looked on. I would be the leader of some of these people shortly. One small victory.

"Hey… Colonel Seth!" They all turned and smiled saluting me. "To the next few years!"

I saluted them back, and we returned to stations to get ready for docking. I smiled as the crew chattered and gossiped to each other. Some talking about family left behind, some sharing the excitement of a new life.

The UN International Space station was immense. It was circular relatively flat sphere and in that sense resembled my ship apart from the fact the station was white, with solar panels branching off it and four docking stations coming from below it, rather close together. As Altair began its docking procedures, I saw another ship in the first dock. It was an obscure shape, and a golden colour matching the claw like structures of my ship. It had forward and back engine thrusters making it distinctive in design and the name. I knew this ship. Israel's ship. The Nájama (the Star in Arabic I think :3)

* * *

"Altair to International Space, do we have docking clearance?"

_Please enter Ship docking code._

"Docking code: 3ABB-MAR5-CR5N1K-G3N3-666"

_Please wait... validating... patching through to International Space. Welcome, Altair._

"Hey, there. Impressive manoeuvres!" A male voice boomed down the line.

"Thank you." I laughed. "Do we have clearance?"

"Well I sure hope so! The code was correct and we have no other ships on radar. We are expecting to pass the Old International Space Station in about T minus 3 minutes, so I would dock quickly!"

"Confirmed. Thank you once again..."

"Lt. Commander Abasi Baibars here! Egyptian crew. Its my shift on this command panel... anyway clear Colonel Seth."

I thanked him once more and began the docking route. I was glad that at least someone was calling me Seth instead of Colonel Nightlord.

_Docking in progress, please keep clear of airlock, please refrain from opening the airlock at this time._

We stood around the front window watching the two ends meet. The ship shuddered as it attached and came to a halt.

_Opening airlock in 3..2..1. Airlock open. Thank you for flying Altair._

We ducked through the airlock and walked along a white passageway. We came to the space station door. I bent down and scanned my retina. The door beeped and swung open into a blinding light.

_Welcome Colonel Nightlord, to the International Space Station. WE hope you and your crew have a pleasant stay._

Slowly my eyes adjusted and I could see before the others. My mouth opened as I took in the spacious interior. The windows surrounded us giving us views of the moon and small glimpses of Earth through the distant junk. Stars twinkled.

"My, my. Seth my dear!" A magical voice floated towards me and I turned around and embraced a red haired woman with amazingly blue eyes. Her skin was darker than my pale skin and I kept hugging. Ivory coloured fabrics covered her, intricately decorated the fabrics. Her hair was neatly parted into two pony tails falling down low,and she wore a head piece on her head. Her Arabic accent shrouded her words in magic.

"Lilith!" I giggled as she ruffled my hair. "You are different to how I imagined!"

"So are you my Seth and I must say I am stunned by you radiance. Marhaban, my fellows." Lilith smiled at the crew behind me. "I believe that 10 privates are part of my wondrous medical crew?"

"Reporting for duty ma'am!" They stood forwards and saluted.

Lilith kept her arm around me and giggled. "there is nothing much to do yet."

I nodded "The German and British ships have yet to arrive, so I suggest you try and find suitable places to sleep and grab a bite to eat."

"There are about 15 International crew members." She gestured behind her at two men. "These two can show you your living quarters and to the other crew from the Middle East. Enjoy your freedom for the next few hours."

The others were lead away by the two men, leaving Lilith and myself alone.

"So my habibi, how was the journey through the junk?"

"It was ok, I suppose. Nearly got crushed though…"

"The Earth distracted you I take it! It was very Jameel."

"When did you arrive?"

"About 18 hours ago. We were the first to launch with 50 crew. You have some very very skilled crew habibi!" Lilith looked down at me as I gazed out the window. "I heard about Dorian."

I nodded. "Do you-?"

"No, I do not know what he is doing or where he is." Lilith hugged me and whispered. "He has been taken off the list."

I held back tears. What trouble had he got himself in?

We stared out the window into the beautiful stars.

"Its Christmas in 3 days…"

* * *

Somewhere on Earth Dorian Suleyman lay on a cold wet floor, coughing up blood.

"Orospu çocugu!" Dorian wheezed clutching his chest. "You son of Bitch!"

Lohengrin sneered above him and kicked him in the stomach. He pulled him up by the hair, and Dorian screamed in pain.

"You, liars!"

"Ooh, Suleyman. Please forgive me for refraining from telling you!" Lohengrin knelt down next to the man, his demonic face gleaming with glee.

"I mean, I can't help it if the President and Prime Minister directly told us to kept it top secret, can I now? I mean, its amazing isn't it? Your scientific brain must see it. A race of super humans! All from the biological materials found on mars back in 2011. We couldn't tell the public about these wonders could we? And we can finally bring them home, with the falsetto of this, colonization scheme. We are satisfied and the so is the public!"

Dorian spat out more blood, his eyes blood shot from the darkened room. Was he going to die like this/?

"Who are you?"

"Well... I am Lt. Lohengrin, CIA." His mahogany shimmered in the dim lights, his pale face full of malice.

"Who a-are you really?"

Dorian was struggling to speak. Lohengrin threw him back to the floor, and Dorian slid across the wet surface, slamming against the stone wall. He cried out in pain, and Lohengrin advanced forwards, hands in his pockets the tops of his white gloves showing.

"Igne Natura Renovatur Integra. I am Lt. Engel Von Lohengrin, of the Rozenkruez Orden. By fire all nature is renewed intact."

"W-what do you p...people want?!"

"We want war, Suleyman. We want war and destruction and the creation of a new world!"

"w...why m-me?"

"Do I need a motive? I am a powerful man, Suleyman. You are a scientist and know the inside out of this genetic procedure and you happened to be the most... interesting. You, are a lucky man." Engel knelt down beside Dorian and looked into his eyes, smiling. "You shall become the first of the Super Humans; so to speak and you shall help us. A few tests here and there a few trials to see your power... in the end the governments that have deceived the world since 2011 shall be happy and we shall be happy. Maybe not you though... but you shall be part of a wondrous new race!"

Dorian lay still muttering harsh curses.

"And... my dear Suleyman, you may be alive to see you freak girl again, but I am not sure how that shall pan out. You never know what accidents may happen on Mars!"

"Leave her alone!"

Engel laughed.

"Orospu çocugu! Orospu çocugu!"

"Those words mean nothing to me. We have a few years to wait yet, until it arrives. So my scientists here will get you ready! Anyway, must report to my Herr... don't go anywhere Suleyman!"

Dorian rested his head against the wet floor.

"Orospu çocugu…" He whispered.

* * *

_**Orospu çocugu: This is Turkish for son of bitch... don't know how accurate it is though!**_

_**Jameel: Arabic for beautiful. **_

_**Marhaban: welcome in Arabic.**_

_**habibi: Arabic for Darling or love.**_

Ok so I hope some of the science is accurate. I am drawing my knowledge from GCSE space physics. And there is an actually barrier of old Satellites in orbit of Earth!

I was not too sure how to structure this chapter... but hopefully it is ok! Basically Seths ship resembles those of the Empire in the first Episode of the anime, right at the start when the war is happening.

I have the colonists going in 3 waves, the first been the scientists, Medics, armies etc. Lilliths ship has people from Isrethe Middle East. Seths ship has people from Canada, Alaska, and USA. Abel's ship shall have people from the United kingdom (including ireland), Frand other parts of the EU and south Asian. Cains shall have Germany, some EU and some East Asian. All in all this is about 300 people. They will then assemble the four ships into one big one. They will join the big ship to construct Colonies on Mars. Then the second batch is a multi national ship that will once again dock at ISS (internat. Space St.) to gather all crew. More ...skilled people like engineers etc, of about 100,000. Then the third ship will do the same with 300,000 people 5 years later. Then a fourth batch shall arrive 10 years after that with about 600,000. Making the grand total of Colonists about 1million and 300 hundred. Obviously the third batch won't arrive until the colony is functional.

I had Lilltihs ship arrive first because they were ready and also the station so happened to be in the right position for them. Seth is second and Abel and Cain pretty much at the same time. Because of the ships been powered by Antimatter colliding with normal matter they should arrive at mars in a few months... and even then Abel, Cain, Seth and Lilltih age slowly.

I didn't want Cain and Abel and Seth to be small children like the anime suggested... I found a pic on internet of them on mars alot older. I think Abel and Cain are roughly 18 years of age (human terms), with Lilltih at about 21 and Seth 11/12. Ages don't matter to be honest... they wont age in the end!\

ok so if you have any questions etc... pm me.

Please review/ comment! All accepted ^_^

**_Avert not thine eyes!_**

**_Next time_**: The Nightlords reunited, new friends are made and Christmas celebrations!


	5. Act 2 Scene II

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TB or OC blah bah**

I think this must be the first time I have updated this in the same week! Go me!

Enjoy

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I stood bouncing up and down unable to contain my pure excitement, while Lillith smiled on. We stood by the docking stations watching the HMS Victoria dock at the Space Station. Neither of us had yet changed into the Official Red Mars Uniform. I still was in my red Canadian Space uniform and Lillith was… well I think it was her ordinary clothing! I ran to the window and pressed my nose up to cold perspiring glass, watching the two ends join. My head snapped round when the computer bleeped to tell us air pressure had reached equilibrium; I pushed open the door and ran down the connecting tunnel. Lillith called for me to wait, but I ignored her. My brother was here! I could not wait to see him, would he be the dark haired brother I had envisioned?

I slowed to a walk as a crowd of mainly British people came towards me. Would I recognise him? They all wore the same Navy Blue British Uniform, and smelt of tea. Did they bath in tea or something in Britain?

"Colonel." Each crewmember stopped before me as I passed, saluted and continued on. I sighed; I would have to tell them all later not to address me as that.

I walked through them peering into each face, smiling. Where was he?

"Seth?"

I looked through the crowd squinting, and I saw a tall man with white hair neatly parted wearing glasses stood before me. He was wearing the uniform of British Security personal, a royal Navy Blue colour, with the British flag stuck on the left sleeve.

"Abel? ABEL!" I screamed in delight and ran forwards jumping up at him. The sheer force of my jump sent him flying backwards. I kept hugging his neck and his gloved hand patted my back.

"Heyy, Seth." I think I winded him.

"Abel! My Abel!" I laughed in delight.

"Habibi Seth? I think you had better get off your brother! I don't think he is breathing…"

I gasped in shock and immediately dismounted from his chest. I peered into his face and he grinned at me.

"Thanks Seth! Nice to see you too!" He stood up and brushed himself off.

"You look different to what I imagined… But you're here!" I yelled at him again and hugged his waist. He patted my hair and chuckled.

"So do you, I expected you to have silver hair! And you are way shorter than I was envisioning!" I could have thumped him.

I snorted, and instantaneously regretted it as snot flew from my nose to Abel's uniform. He did not notice, so I choose not to tell him. He was too busy looking at Lillith and then blushing a deep red, the same colour as my uniform.

"Marhaban, Abel." Lillith beamed at him.

I contained a giggled pretending it was cough as his voice broke when he replied.

"HI- ahem- Hello Lil."

I never knew it was possible for human or genetically engineered life forms to turn as bright a red as Abel did, without been sunburnt.

"Come on you two! Lets go see how Cain is doing!"

I grabbed each by the hand and dragged them off in the direction of the bridge.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey. If it is not Colonel Seth!" The larger than life voice of Abasi Baibars boomed at me as I entered the Bridge. "Accompanied by my Lt. Lillith and Commander Abel! Maashallah!"

He stood and saluted. Baibars was like a bear, arms that where comforting enough for a cuddle, but at the same time large enough to break ones bones if he became mad. His skin was the darkest colour I had ever seen. The minute I set eyes on Baibars, I knew we would get on well.

"Ah! Lt. Abasi Baibars. You are a member of my security force are you not?"

"Yes, Sir, Abel, Sir!" He bellowed back. Abel pushed up his glasses that had fallen to the end of his nose and smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." He shook Baibars hand. Abel squeaked as his hand was nearly crushed by the powerful man. "An asset to the team. You can always tell a man by his handshake."

Abel turned away clutching his hand. I giggled and held out my hand to Baibars. Abel was a wimp; Baibars shook mine twice as hard and it didn't hurt one bit.

"You are an amazing pilot Colonel Seth! I must say! Amazing, Maashallah!" He beamed down at me.

"Assayed Abasi, we have come here, to kindly ask of you to check the status of our _Rafiq, _Commander Cain Nightlord." Lillth smiled at Baibars.

"Certainly! Maashallah! No need to ask so dearly Al anesah Sahl!"Baibars sat down again and I was amazed at how his large hands could sweep across the screens so daintily. He saw me watching, my mouth aghast and laughed his booming laugh.

"Piano, habibi, piano!"

I nodded and beamed at Abel, who had stood next to me a hand on my shoulder. He hugged me close.

"AH!" Baibars smacked the table. Abel jumped. "Found him! The Alemani ship has not yet left Berlin! Their ETA is T minus 30 minutes!"

"Thank you, Abasi. Maashallah." Lillith patted his back.

"No need, no need! Come back any time Colonel Seth! Inshallah!" He waved at me. I waved back and turned to walk away, Abel and Lillith close behind. The second time I waved today.

* * *

~~

Abel left us to make his British crew some tea. We entered the common living area and found the British were running about widely, exclaiming their disappointment at the lack of a kettle. The American and Middle Eastern Crews sat in the mist of the chaos, happily spectating. So far there were 300 crew members dotted around the Space Station, some remained on their home ship and some where on shifts duty around the station. Others had come into the living areas to nosey at other crewmembers. Humans truly are fascinating creatures.

We sat down, in a reasonably quiet corner. Lilltih twiddled with her hair, and I arranged myself on the chair in a cross-legged position.

"Lil…" I trailed off.

"Away, habibi Seth."

"Are you really from Israel?" I chewed my lip, unsure whether she would be insulted or divulge her past to me.

"No, my habibi. My father was once a great Maharaja in Imphal India, over 50 years ago…"

"Your that old??" I was astonished. Lillith gave me a motherly glare and I fell silent.

"I was born in the beautiful city of Imphal, over looking the mosques and into the mountains." She breathed deeply smiling. "Fresh magical air, maashallah. But my family died, my father was shot and my mother died soon after. I was taken to the Middle East with my Uncle, who was short of money. He had enough to put through a medical college, where I passed with honors. I then volunteered for a UN project, nicknamed "Rising star". I gave my Uncle the money and I was given the gift of slow aging, in order to help my jameel planet." She smiled at me. "I volunteered to be the prototype, a better future for our children."

I didn't answer her for a long time, trying to find words.

"I am jealous. You once had a family who cared for you, a mother and father and Uncle. All I have are two brothers, to whom I am grateful for. But it's hard to say that I was ever once human, because I was not! You were so lucky to have a life before this, and see different places." Lillith reached over and hugged me tightly.

"Habibi, I shall be your mother. Think of me as your mother. And one day, I promise habibi, you shall see the beauty of Earth. It may not be today, or tomorrow or even next year. But one day. Inshallah."

Lillith understood. She always did, she understood my feelings for Dorian despite the fact she had never meet him or ever would. She understood my longing for a family, an end to loneliness and the longing to see things… magical things. Miracles.

As we embraced like mother and daughter I heard Abel scream in the kitchen.

"WHO WHIPPED SNOT ON ME? AND WHERE IS THE SUGAR??"

As I chuckled my body shook. Lillith looked down at me thinking I was crying. But she looked at my face and chuckled, as I was with laughter hysterical tears rolling down my eyes.

Abel was balancing a cup of tea in his hands as he walked over to us. He sat down next to me.

"What's wrong with Seth?"

I stopped laughing, looked at him and then began all over again.

"I told her a joke." Lillith smiled and then stared horrified at Abel's tea.

"Oh my… Abel… how many sugars is that?"

I stopped laughing and looked at his tea. Abel did the same.

"13. Why?"

The tea was no longer liquid or tea coloured. A mound of sugar rose from the teacup like Mt. Everest pecking from above the clouds. The sight sent me off laughing again.

"How can you drink that Abel?"

"13! AHA" I gasped, helpless now.

He looked at his tea confusion on his face.

"Like this." He sipped it daintily. Lilith began to laugh and unfortunately I laughed harder prompting me to leave for the toilet.

That was when the intercom crackled.

_Can Colonel Seth Nightlord please report to the bridge?_

"Colonel Nightlord!" A British dark haired woman stood saluting me. "Private Drew here. At your command!"

I smiled at her. I hoped it was something important, as I still needed the toilet.

"Yes, Private Drew?"

"You have an incoming message, ma'am. Via video and COMMS, from Houston."

"Thank you, Private."

She saluted once more and left me alone in the bridge. Obviously Baibars shift had finished. I activated the link and Philips face came on the screen.

"Hello Phillip."

"Ah, Seth. Glad I found you. Just checking that the ship arrived safely… how were the engines?" I told him they worked spiffingly fine. He nodded and cleared his throat.

"About Dorian. I truly do not have the slightest clue what happened to him. Sorry."

I nodded and thanked him dearly for trying. We talked for some time about the different ships and the way they would fit together, before he told me the bad news.

"The UN wants you off international Space by January 3rd. That does not give you much time. Especially since Die Krähe has just left atmosphere."

I ended the conversion.

"Computer, internal COMMS please."

Request accepted Colonel.

"_Attention all crew. I have just received news from Houston that the launch date for exiting International Space has been jumped forward. The UN has ordered that we are ready for launch by January 3__rd__. Therefore it is imperative that once Die__Krähe has landed that each of you report to your commanding officers for immediate duty. Die Krähe is due in International Space in T minus 5 minutes. Please be ready in Uniforms for duty in T minus 15 minutes. Thank you all. Sorry."_

_

* * *

_

The three of us are walking along to the fourth docking station. I am slightly ahead, excited to meet Cain and also excited at the prospect of reaching Mars by April. I made a note in my head to give my Engineers the day off on Christmas; I had done most of the utmost important work before take off.

We reach the docking station, just as the German Ship connects and the doors open. I know what I am expecting this time and I jolt ahead, but Abel grabs my shoulder pulling my back.

"No need to wind another brother, sister." He smiles at me and then looks ahead for his identical twin, pushing up his glasses.

A tall man, with wild shorter white hair than Abel, is the first person to walk through the doors. He has a huge beaming smile on his face and opens his arms.

"Meine Familie! Ahh, my Seth!"

I run forwards breaking from Abeles hold and rush into Cains' arms. I beam around at Abel and Lillith in delight. A dream comes true, at last. All my family here… except one. But in order for his memory to not be tarnished, I promise myself not to let it affect me. He would want me to be happy like this.

"Together for Christmas!"

"Oh, bollocks." Abel presses his hand to his forehead. We look round at him, puzzled.

"What is it, mein Bruder?"

Abel looks up smiling.

"I left the presents in London."

We all laugh and walk arm in arm into the light.

~~ _From the Memoirs of Her Royal Eminence,  
Empress Augusta Vradica I  
The Mother of the New Human Empire_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Thank you to D.v.L for your lovely comment ^^  
Please keep them coming so I know if you are liking this!

NB: I am British therefore do not mind the typical stereotype (I based it on my family when we wet abroad to Italy and there was no kettle prompting my mum to swear profoundly and my dad to buy one!!) not all British people like tea! AND not all of us talk the Queens English. I am from West Yorkshire... that certainly aint Queens English... look it up if you want !! ^__^ But we do Lieutenant as Lefttenant...

Til Next time!

**_Avert Not Thine Eyes!_**

Return to Top


	6. Act 2 Scene III

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Trinity Blood, Blah, Blah, Blah**

_Hope you enjoy_

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is… this where we are living for now?" Abel gapped around him. I stared at his face, unable to tell if it was a look of bewilderment or disgust.

We had been given a whole wing of the Space Station, with a huge window running along the length of the corridor, giving us a spectacular view of space. Four doors were jotted along the white wall opposite. Lillith chuckled at my side, her eyes creased with amusement.

"Ja. Looks like it is… My goodness, its dreadful." Cain had a look of disdain on his face. I frowned and looked down the corridor.

'It looks fine to me!" I giggled and ran down the corridor and stopped outside my door. I pointed and smiled. "See? This is my room. My room! Its brilliant!"

I didn't notice the look of pity on my sibling's faces. I had never known anything other than the brilliant white chamber and lab, so I believed dumps were the norm. Compared to the lab, our temporary home really was a Palace to me. Lillith seemed to pick up on that fact and she nudged Cain and Abel, whispered something into their ears.

"Did I say dreadful? Es tut mir Lied, I use wrong words sometimes. It is splendid! Sehr toll!" Cain smiled at me and walked towards the door further away from mine, his room.

"Er, yes. Fantastic. I hope they have a kettle…" Abel followed Cain down the corridor. "I doubt it." He mumbled under his breath.

"No time for chatty chit, Habibi. We must change and command our rafiq!" Lillith waved at me as she entered her room.

I laughed hard at Lillith's mistake and she smiled back, winking at me.

I took a card from my pocket and swiped it through the slot. The door beeped and swung open. The room was very basic. The walls and floor and even ceiling were yellow, a sharp change from the silvers and whites of the other areas. A bed was in the corner, the skirting a similar yellow. There was a door to a shower, sink and toilet, a small wardrobe next to the door and a computer panel in the far corner near the bed. It was a very cramped room, even though there was a huge distance between the other rooms. This was largely due to the amount of insulation needed. Space was cold.

But my young naïve eyes sparkled in wonder at all these new things and I ran around the cramped room in delight laughing with joy. Lilith would tell me later she could hear me through the 19 metres of insulation. I yanked opened the wardrobe door and found my small case inside along with my uniform hung up. I stripped out of my red jumpsuit and pulled on a pair of black and white striped tights, followed by a pair of white shorts. I excitedly unzipped a white padded top and pulled it over my head. The collar zipped up my neck. I buckled a heavy golden belt around my waist and carefully strapped the life support, radio set and communications belt from my right shoulder to the belt. I switched it one and all the apparatus glowed a blue colour. I then yanked a pair of boots, with similar gadgets on them over my feet and plugged the radio earpiece into my ear.

"How much stuff do I need to wear?"

I stared at a, well what I would call a hat. It looked like a nurses cap, but there were golden ear protectors on it. These would hold my earpieces in place. The last thing to do was pull on the white gloves.

I stood looking down at myself. The uniform was very uncomfortable and it clung to me. I shrugged and walked out the door, beaming. I met the others in the corridor who wore bemused expressions on their faces.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. You just look really over awed by it all!" Cain laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Shut up." I huffed.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Attention!"

A long line of people stood before me, in full attention. I walked down the row, peering into the faces of my scientists. Bairbars stood behind me. His booming voice had announced my arrival. I chuckled quietly to myself. My brothers had assigned Baibars to work in my sector as security; obviously Abel had seen that he would work loyally.

Each of them looked amazed, mainly at the fact that I was a small kid, and I was their commander. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Greetings, my comrades. I hope we can work efficiently together over the next few years or so." I chose not to say decades. "The UN has not given us adequate time to build our ship. As you all know this station was built precisely for this expedition to Mars. The station is designed to become dismantled, in order to build the ships that shall dock here later on. We have a little over 1 week to dismantle the west section of the station and then another week to build a safe Mars Obiter. I promise you all I shall try my hardest to extend the deadline. Please, I ask all of you to work hard." I smiled at them all. "And we shall be rewarded with a safe and pleasant journey."

Baibars gave me a comforting smile.

"Please may you report to your shift stations and begin immediate work. Thank you." I gave them all a reassuring smile, which they returned. It must have been hard for them to leave their families behind.

"Do you think you all shall manage it, habibi?" Baibars walked next to me as I exited the room.

"I am really not sure" I pursed my lips in thought. "I am not of a high enough rank, for the Generals and Major back on Earth to listen to. I am just the head of the Science sector after all."

I may have been Lt. Colonel, but ranks had changed since the beginning of the 21st century. I was a rank just above Lilith and way below my Brothers. They were the runs truly running everything around here so far. I would have to get them to argue the case to the UN. All I could do was input my science, but even then I was a child in their eyes.

"You seem deep in thought, may I have a penny for them?"

"They won't listen to a child Science officer… I need someone who can pretend to be me, while I tell them what to say…"

Baibars chuckled. "But we all listen to you! Even though you are very young!"

'That is only because I am superior in rank… majors will just laugh…" I trailed off as I spotted a young woman with long blonde hair glide past. Baibars followed my gaze.

"Private Rene?"

She spun on her heel, a huge smile across her face, but not the fake smile I had seen many give me. Hers would always be a genuine one.

"Yahsu Colonel Seth." Rene was one of the few of my scientist that trusted me from the offset. Many were dubious, due to the fact they were been commanded by a young girl of about 11 years of age. It would take me sometime to gain the trust of most of my colleagues; the only ones who trusted me were my Americas crew and those who knew what I had achieved. The Greek Officer was one of them.

"Rene Fortuna, I was wondering if…" I explained the details to her. Her strangely red coloured eyes shimmered at me in understanding. Her smile widened further when her job was outlined.

"That sounds positively fun." She clapped her hands together in delight. "Lets do it!"

I laughed and we bent our heads together formulating the master plan.

~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

**_Authors NOte:_**

_Right. so basically Seth appears to be a very young teenager/ child to the other crew members. This means that many do not take her seriusly and even resent her. Imagine if you were in a position where ssomeone that age was promoted above you. The only ones who treate her well at first are those who followed her command via COMS back on earth aka Rene Fortuna, and also those who know she is a GEOL (Geneticall enginered etc) later on. Baibars is loyal to her because she is young, and therefore wishes to protect her... also another reason... but later on ;)_

_  
**I am currently in the early stages of writing the future part... which contains some things mentioned here. however I am making so that one needs no prior knowledge of this story.**_

_I shall notify it on here when I publish it... but I may need to finish another story first. ahaha_

_Hope you enjoyed **please review **etc etc. THANK YOU once again to D.v.L ;) much appreciated_

_AVERT NOT THINE EYES_


	7. Act 2 Scene IV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood, or its OC.**

_Hii :3_

_So this is the Final Scene in Act 2. The last two scenes are basically just fillers really, showing the developing relattionships._

_Now, I have once again (because of the indecisive thing I am) changed or in the process of changing some things:  
1. Seths ship from USA, is not the claw like things we see in the Anime, it looks like a normal human space ship, but i huge  
2. I have decided to make this be more like... Seth reflecting on the past in a set of memoirs, BUT not a diary! _

_Thats it really... Well I hope you like it :D_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It took me a while, but I finally persuaded Abel to talk to the Major back on Earth. I asked Cain, but he busy into his shift, although he told me with delight that he had seen Abel moping around somewhere drinking his monstrous tea. After a day, I realised his mood swings were largely to do with the amount of sugar he consumed daily.

"Are you sure this will work?" Abel moaned, he leaned back against the plastic coated chair and threw his hands on the back of his head, closing his ice blue eyes." I am sure the Majors will know what you look like… so what is the point, can you not do it yourself?"

'You forget turnip head, that we are top secret. Only a select few people actually know what we look like!" I was amazed at his ineptness sometimes. This was the man who had access to the whole of the United Kingdoms technology and most of the countries archives and his brain cells seemed incapable of re-grouping. "Anyway, it shall be fun!"

Abel glared at me for a moment. "Fun?" He sighed and leaned forwards, scratching his white hair. "You owe me one, missus."

I leaped on him and gave him a bear hug, once again squeezing the life from him. Rene Fortuna stood behind me in my Uniform, which only just fit her small frame. She fiddled with her earpiece, her tongue stuck out in concentration.

"You ready?" She beamed widely; her olive, velvety skin shimmered in the light.

"Yeah!" I stuck up my thumb at her and winked. Abel coughed slightly and stood up, sighing for about the 45th time that day. Lilith stood with her arms folded in the doorway, shaking her head but still smiling.

"Be nice to your sister, Habibi Abel." Abel blushed and quickly walked out of the room, dragging myself behind him. I waved at Lilith as she disappeared around the corner. Rene followed close behind, but soon she engaged in a hearty conversion with Baibars, who was brining some equipment to the construction crew. I hummed to myself as I skipped behind Abel. We reached the communications centre and Abel took in a deep breath.

"You sure this will-?"

"Yes." I huffed. "I Have Private Rene linked up to me, plus you are the highest ranking official here, Commander."

I added the last bit for effect. I may have been Lieutenant Colonel, but the ranks had changed somewhat since the beginning of 21st Century. If I were Lt. Colonel in, lets say for arguments sake, 2008 I would have outranked my brothers. But Commanders and Captains were now just below Major Generals (one of the highest ranking one could become), with my rank following behind, waving madly for the impact it once had.

Yet, I did outrank Lilith.

Abel puffed up his chest. "Suppose I am." He failed to realise his brother, was in fact the highest we had, but it was easier to humour Abel.

He barked at the Private who was currently working his shift on the comms centre, who stood up quickly, a look of fright played on his face. I tried to give the poor man a reassuring smile, but he was too terrified to register it, either that or he thought I would bark at him next. I frowned at Abel, but said nothing. He plonked himself down at the chair and began entering his code.

Rene nodded at me and I hide myself, out of earshot from the screen, pretending to be a Private working in the far corner of the huge command centre. I looked out the window, and I could see the whole operation clearly. We had docked at quarter intervals about the outside of the spherical station, and I could see two of the ships been taken apart by Robotic attachments and specialist equipment. Artificial lights from the building sites in the vacuum of space, cast an unnatural lightness into the centre throughout the endless night. Sometimes, the bright blue lights were almost blinding, especially coupled with the snowy white interior. I often found Abel and Cain could blend in with the walls in the space station. It made hide and seek easy for them, but harder for me.

Commander A. Nightlord, patching you through to UN Headquarters…

The computers whirred with bleeping noises, until a faint crackle was heard over the comm.

"This is Earth Command. Who do you want patching through to commander?"

I glanced around and saw a cheery looking man on the screen before Abel.

"Major General Gregory Johnson, Private."

"The Major is currently not available at the moment…"

"What a load of bloody bollocks!" Abel leant back and smirked. The man looked quite shocked. I bit my lip, but made no comment.

'I am sorry…?"

"Don't you dare, pull that shit over me! You patch me through to the bloody major now!" Abel leant forward. "Or do you want to be responsible for telling him why, 2 minutes after take off the Mars Obiter imploded destroying the Worlds most prominent minds, ultimately leading to the ling term demise of the human race? Thought so. Patch me through!!" I glanced at my brother. His veins throbbed and his face had turned a very angered shade of beetroot. His methods, all though effective, were going to prove to lead to his demise, in the long term.

The man stuttered an apology and the screen went on hold for a moment.

"Abel!" I hissed to him from my secluded corner.

"What?"

"How dare you talk to that poor man like that!" I snapped. He stared at me for a moment, before smiling.

"It worked, did it not, little sister?"

I sucked in my top lip, to prevent myself lashing out. I preferred Cain's people skills to Abels. Rene stood behind Abel, with her hands folded across her chest rocking from side to side. I tapped my ear attachment and she turned around, smiling at me, sticking her thumbs up. I returned her gesture.

The screen whirred to life, as the Major General came into view.

"What is it?" he snapped. "I believe I left this whole operation to you… people!"

"We need our departure date moving forward, to give us more time." Abel replied calmly.

"Haha! How dare you ask me such things, you do realise I have to get clearance from the leaders for this?"

"Don't talk shit to me Johnson." Abel growled. I glanced at Abel, and tried to read his face. I got the distinct impression he knew this man and deeply disliked him.

The man seemed to flounder slightly, before regaining his false sense of authority. "What evidence do you have?"

It was my time to shine! I muttered into the earpiece.

"Me, sir. I am Lt. Colonel Seth Nightlord, head of science. My calculations were made with the assumption we would be here for another month or so. In fact, I actually gained confirmation from the Headquarters that we would have 2 or more months to spend building the Orbiter." Rene stepped forwards, saying the exact words I said, without a fault or pause. She smiled at the man, who only frowned.

"I though Lt. Colonel Nightlord was Canadian, not European."

My eyes widened. I slammed my head against the panel before me, why had I been so stupid? I had just fallen into the most idiotic trap ever. I clenched my eyes shut, trying to think, but someone answered for me.

"I am, sir. But I am practicing different accents, in order to get along with the crew better. At the moment it is Greek." Rene said, calmly and politely.

"Does that actually work?" I turned up to look at the General, who wore a disbelieving look on his face,

"Yes, as it also means I can master the other languages better." Rene unfolded her arms. I shook my head and muttered down to her again. "But, back to business. I highly doubt that you want this mission to be a failure, and it shall be if you order us to leave too early. Give us to early February or late January. We can do it for then, sir."

There was a pause. "A fair argument, little woman. I can see what I can do for you. But, I make no promises."

The line went dead.

Abel threw down his headpiece and exhaled air. He leaned back again in his chair and turned in my direction, grinning.

"We did it, Seth."

"Thank you Abel, you are the best brother ever."

I withdrew from my corner and walked over to Rene, who was playing with her hair.

"That was fantastic!" I beamed. She nodded.

"All in a days work."

"You were truly brilliant, Private Fortuna." Abel stood up and walked to the door. He waved and mentioned getting another cup of tea.

"We should that again, it was fun." She laughed.

I nodded in agreement. "Definitely."

We walked together along the Space Station, to the lower construction levels. Sparks flew everywhere, with scientists and security personal alike wearing wielding masks and lifting different materials. I stared ahead at the shell of the ship hung in the starry space outside. An assortment of space vehicles and robotic machines danced around it, carrying out command inputs and creating the ship that would be our home from now on. I looked out to the moon, which was waiting for us behind our ship. The white version of the red planet, dark craters that looked like lakes once sparked the human imagination, just looked normal to me. The future called to us, from the red planet. A future, none of us ever dreamed of… or so I once believed.

~~ _From the Memoirs of Her Royal Eminence,  
Empress Augusta Vradica I  
The Mother of the New Human Empire_

_

* * *

  
_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**AuthorsNotes:**_

_Well, I added the bits about Rene Fortuna (I wonder who she is...) to show how even in her past, the Ancestors of the Nobles from the Empire have the same roles. I.E Baibars is security in current Empire and Mirka acts as Seth's double when she wants to go out._

_Any questions just Ask!! :D_

_Please review... thank you._

_XNancyX_


	8. Act 3 Scene I

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Trinity Blood or its OC. Blah blah blah.**_

**Hello *waves*  
it has been awhile, mainly due to the magnitude of work i received ^^'  
**

**Just as a warning, my word order and grammar is becoming... weird. Mainly because I study a diffferent Language. And this means I forget English words or make up my own new ones. So... yeah. You are warned.**

_Thank you_: **DvL** for your reviews. Much appreciated.

_**Please Enjoy! ^^**_

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

When you have seen some of the things I have seen, and witnessed world-altering events that I have witnessed and been directly involved, you shall know how hard it is to convey certain experiences. One of those events was when the Mars Orbiter circled around the red planet, and we all laid eyes on our future for the very first time. It was eerie. Sprawled before us, lay a vast dusty ocean, with lifeless tides. For what seemed eternity, we stood in awe, at how insignificant we were compared to the Red enigma sneering and pulling us towards it, hiding its mysteries. Mysteries which would tear apart, everything.

**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**

**4****th**** May 2099**

The four of us stood together, watching the planet revolve, slowly spinning. The equipment around us was momentarily ignored, our ears blanking the noises of the clicks, whirs and beeps. It had taken us 3 months to get to Mars, and we were in front of the schedule. Hopefully, if things continued the smooth way they had, the colony would be up and running mid way through May.

"I think we may need to commence thawing." I crossed my arms and still stared ahead, but I addressed my statement to Lillith.

She nodded. "Yes, I think they have slept long enough."

She moved around behind us and began the input codes for re awakening the humans from their sleep. Out of all of us, Lilith now had the most work to do. She had to make sure each crew member had stable vitals, that their muscles weren't going in shock and that they would actually survive the rude awakening.

"Computer, launch scanning probes."

_**Scanning probes initiated, Lt. Nightlord**_

Suddenly bright blue lights sparkled from the ship, as the computer scans the surface for suitable landings points. The void of dark space between that planet and us lit up, as though the sun had come to pay a visit to a distant friend.

_**Scanning complete. Coordinates set for landing. Require Special class A or higher for action to commence.**_

"Hoy, let me try!" Cain snapped out of his gaping and beamed at me. "I have not used my security class yet. Bitte!"

His bottom lip stuck out, so I sighed and waved my hand.

"Danke, Liebling." He grinned and shuffled my hair. "UN Ground and Space force Commander Cain Nightlord. The Red Mars Project, Administrative Department, Security Section and Probe Section. ID UNASF 93-9-FSOC-666-01CK,"

_**Clearance confirmed. Landing sequence launched. **_

Abel still stood by the window, his glasses reflecting the light outside. He reached a hand out and touched the glass. Cain danced around happily, pleased that he had finally used his code. And he thought I didn't get out much!

"I am going to help Lilith." Abel murmured. He walked past me, through the doors, which swooped shut behind him.

"Did I do something to Abel?" Cain stopped dancing and stared after his twin.

"It has been a long journey. I believe he is just tired." I smiled weakly at Cain and placed myself at the command panel, in order to check the trajectory. The ship juddered as it began to be pulled down by gravity.

Cain plonked himself down on the seat beside me and shuffled closer, resting his head next to my working arm. He whined. "I am bored."

"Find something to do!" I replied.

"Like what?"

"Work out these numbers for me." I handed him a touch screen. He fiddled with it for a few minutes, sighing all the while. I glared at him, which made him smile sheepishly and hurriedly carry out my demand.

_**Cryogenic Chambers have been deactivated. Landing in T minus 30 minutes.**_

"Hier!" Cain handed me back the screen. "Why does it take so long?"

I looked at him and he gazed at me with his crystal blue eyes, they sparkled in interest.

"Have you looked at the blueprints?"

"Only to build … it does not mean that it made any sense to my brain!"

"Well, basically the ship is designed to de assemble itself into a network of colonies that will spread across roughly 1000 km, which is about the size of Berlin." Cain gaped at me with his huge disbelieving eyes. "Have you even seen the actual colony blueprints?"

"Would I be asking if I had?"

I grumbled slightly and accessed the files on screen.

I pointed to a section. "That is just our ship. Once the others have landed the colony shall spread to triple the size."

"That is many Berlins'!" Cain exclaimed. "At least I do not have to do any work this time!"

He lay back in his seat and grinned. His face was too smug, so I forced to do something about it.

"Yes you do." I stuck out my tongue and continued working. He leant forward.

"What do I have to do?" I did not answer, so he waved his hands before my face. "Tell me!"

Cain spent the next few days carrying equipment around on the colony. Very heavy equipment. But I figured, he was a strong man. He could handle it.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**29th**** July 2099**

The hallway was deserted as I walked along it. To either side lay the immense surface of mars, covered by the dusty white buildings of the colony. Clear oxygen tubes with copper ends ran along the glass roof, supplying the colony with the vital supply of oxygen. I was walking towards the source of the oxygen. Liliths green garden.

I followed the pipes along the vast corridor and very soon I tired of walking. Yet I continued, it was important to keep up fitness levels in space, even us genetically engineered folk, could suffer bad side effects. I finally reached a copper plated door which zoomed open as I approached. I entered an air lock, and I was forced to remove my gloves on order for my fingerprints to be scanned.

The pressure equalized and I stepped into a very large green house. The ceiling doomed up high into the sky, with plants and shrubbery their fingertips reaching into the heavens. I could here the trickle of water. I walked towards a small side room. To my delight, Lillith was there, bent over watering her own plants.

"Ah, habibi!" Lilith turned around and hugged me tightly. "Good Morning!"

"Good Morning, Lil. How are your babies today?"

"Well, they are fine. But I am not sure about one of them, as I have not asked her yet." She smiled down at me and rubbed my check. I chuckled.

'I am good. I just came to wish you a good morning." I hugged her and I felt her hand pat my head. I was beginning to get annoyed, with everyone patting my head. I knew I was small, no need to keep reminding me.

"You do not like that, do you habibi?"

"No. not really." She removed her hand.

"You can't hide anything from me my Seth." Lilith chuckled. I pulled away from her embrace and beamed up to her.

"I better get going. Still constructing things!" I straighten the white headpiece that had become askew and walked away.

I exited the green dome and sighed, staring down the mammoth corridor. I really could not be bothered walking all the way to the science section. I pursed my lips and walked backwards. I pressed a button on the wall, and a whooshing sound came from behind me.

I zoomed along the corridor on a hover scooter, laughing to myself, feeling the artificial wind brushing my hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello, comrades!" I was standing in the open doorway of the labs, grinning at all the scientists working hard before me. I spotted Rene stretching to one side, pouring over the internal conditions of the colony. One fault in the system could lead us all to be sucked out of our Utopia and imploding on the surface of mars.

The scientists stopped work and saluted me. "At ease."

They returned to work. Rene bounded up to me, beaming.

"Good Morning, Seth." She giggled. I raised an eyebrow.

"What have you found?"

"Oil!" She practically sang the words to me.

"Where?" We dashed over to her screen.

"Yesterday, Commander C Nightlord's rover patrol explored sectors 33 and 34 to the north and found anomalies in the composition of the surface." She tapped the touch screen. "Samples and calculations show a huge accumulation of Oil, untouched for Millennia."

"Hmm. Send out more probes and rover teams." I frowned at the screen.

"Something wrong, Seth?" I peered at Rene who had pushed back from the screen, arms folded, and concern showed on her face.

"It is a most fantastic finding." I coughed slightly. More scientists had gathered around to look at the samples. Each one of them, looked at me, wondering why I was hesitant. "Especially when Oil is made from dead organic matter. "

The scientists murmured and Rene nodded. For a long time, human scientists had found no findings of signs of life on mars; it was odd that Oil could be made when there was no signs of life. If there was indeed Oil, made from living matter, we had no idea what type of matter, or what aliments maybe lurking in the composition.

"We need to be cautious. We do not know what or who has made up that Oil and what surprises may be lurking underneath that ground." I touched my headpiece. "Lt Colonel S Nightlord, requesting security sectors. Over."

"Roger that Lil Sister." Abel's voice crackled down the line.

"I need a security Rover and probe to be sent to Sectors 33/ 34 as well as construction crew. We think we have found Oil." Abel was silent for a few moments.

"Oil… here?"

"Seems like it, yes."

I heard him yell at his crew, before he came back on the line. "Sure can do."

"I am coming as well."

"You most certainly are not, young lady!" He ordered.

"Why not?"

"Too dangerous. I shall not allow you!"

"You are not the boss of me."

"Actually, yes I am. I am Commander. I command you Lt. to not leave your post!"

"Try and stop me!" I stuck out my tongue, even though he could not see and switched off my headpiece.

"Ok, guys. Engineers? You guys are on equipment checks. I need you to ensure rovers and probes are fully operational. Thank you. Private Fortuna? You need to check the coordinates and run those samples again and check for toxic materials. I need the rest of you to continue colony checks and scanning the surface." They saluted me and hurried into action. The beeps, clicks and taps of the computers come to life and fill the spacey room of Lab 1.

I exited the room and made my way towards the Security sectors, which were dotted about the colony.

My headpiece crackled. "Habibi?"

"Hello, Lil." I smiled.

"Medical bay is on standby, just in case there are any casualties."

"Thank you. Would you like me to try and find you any organic matter when I am over there?"

"You are not going?"

"Not you as well!" I stopped halfway down the corridor and frowned. Some crew walked in the opposite direction gave me a strange look, as though I was mad.

"Yes, me as well! I do not want my Seth lying before me on a bed, needing fixing." Her voice was full of sadness and worry.

"I can not stay cooped up in here forever, you know! I need to get out!"

"I promise to take you outside some time, to see the stars from the surface, but I do not want you… by yourself-" The line went dead.

I screamed in frustration and ran down the corridor and burst through the door to the Security centre. The blue lights sparkled through the room, which was the common room for security personnel. Only two people stood in the circular centre of the room.

Abel and Cain were in the midst of a conversation and turned around in shock, to see me panting like a wounded bull, ready for a rampage.

"No." They both said together. I flung myself on the sofa in annoyance.

"I am old enough to think things for myself." I demanded.

"Seth, I am not going." Abel sat next to me and chuckled. "There is no need to make such a strop."

"But you have already been out. More than once!" I exclaimed.

Cain remained silent and stood in the centre of the room, listening to his headpiece. He looked over at Abel.

"She should be Okay, if I keep my eyes on her." He smiled.

Abel frowned. "Lillith put you up to this, didn't she?"

"We both conversed, and thought that if someone where to accompany her, like myself, she should be not able to make or receive trouble." I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!' I bounced up and down. "Just let me go and get some supplies!"

"Push over." I heard Abel chide as I ran from the room.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I slowed to a walk as I reached the outer corridor. The Colonies where spherical in structure and old remnants of the ships which had dismantled to make them, could still be seen on the surface. Patches of white and grey, and sometimes copper dotted around the outside, but on the outer walkways windows allowed one a magnificent view of the rolling red hills of Mars. I remember stopping and looking out, thinking I had caught a glimpse of a round blue and green planet. Earth. But I had not, it was merely a spectre. I would not see Earth until around the year 2200.

~~ _From the Memoirs of Her Royal Eminence,  
Empress Augusta Vradica I  
The Mother of the New Human Empire_

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Authors Notes:_**

Righty ho! Some of you may be wondering : "I thought Seth was close to Abel..." and yes. Maybe she was. But I wanted to put a different spin on it!! I do keep to the general way, the story was originally intended to be like, but I have warped it into my own plot, with events in it that are not in the Canon. I am using Canon as... guidelines lets say. Guidelines which I like to bend and twist ^^

Teehee!!

Some of you may not like the fact that Abel seems to be a bit mean towards his Privates (hhhahaaa!! ...) but that is what he was like. he used to be quite mean to the humans. In this story it is because, he is resentful that they treated his sister badly and also created them as outsiders. It is NOT only Abel who has this view.

_Anyway Anyway. PLease **REVIEW**!!! ^_^_

**_Avert Not Thine Eyes..._**

**_XNancyX_**


	9. Act 3 Scene II

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Trinity Blood etc etc. It is in fact owned by the late Sunao Yoshida, who took it with him to his grave :'(**

_Hallo! Ok, so v. late in updating, because I have 2 months until exams (SHITTING FUCK!!!) and which means I have loads and loads of work... which I have neglected in order to write this for you!!_

_N.B I have changed the last section of the last chapter, as I did not want to introduce him just yet (to those of you who read it before I changed it ^^)_

_Please Enjoy..._

_  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

The alarms sounded around the colony, which currently span to around the size of 500 km, filling the corridors in a yellow blinking light. The other 500 km was still under construction, but it was going to be ready in around a Month, Earth time. From space, it would only be a small white speck, scaring the Red Planet.

I had decided to place the colony under Yellow alert, as a mere precaution to the finding of Oil. Abels' fleet of security personnel were on standby; just in case something went awfully wrong. Cain and I made our way to the probe bays, where Lillith stood waiting. Immediately I felt awful; she looked worried. Her skin had turned a strange yellow colour, but I think that was the light flashing above her head.

"Habibi." She embraced me in a hug and then released me to start prepping me. I think she could see the excitement on my face.

I looked over to Cain, who was been prepped by a member of my science crew. He winked at me as a helmet was lowered over his head and fixed in place. The sound of hissing oxygen was heard for a moment, before he nodded and the mechanic bolted it down. I felt my helmet getting lowered and suddenly all talk, or noise in the room stopped. Cain and myself where wearing astronaut suits; my suit was mainly white rimmed in green plastic and his was the same but rimmed in yellow. I only heard my own breath and could only see Lillith mouthing words. I squinted making out the words her lips were forming.

"Ooh! Ok." I laughed but I knew she could not here me. "Activate Comms."

Something beeped in my helmet, and then I could hear Lilliths voice and some of the commotion from outside.

"Be careful! No going anywhere without Cain, no jumping in anything, no eating anything-"

"How can I possible eat anything with this on?" I pointed to the helmet.

"I am not sure. But if anyone shall do it, it shall be you!" She chuckled in worry. "We maybe different from Humans, habibi, but we still need oxygen. Reserves are in the Probe rover."

"It is ok, Lil. Trust me." She grunted and walked away to double check equipment.

"She is only worried, liebling." Cain stood next to me and folded his arms stiffly. The suits suppressed most of our movements.

"I know." I replied. "What do you think we'll find?"

"Hopefully, just Oil." Cain muttered. Back then, I did not know that actually can did not want me to go. He had actually argued with Lillith about the matter, but she had used the fact that I had been cooped up my whole life as a bargaining tool. I heard him sigh and turn away. Later I would find out, his heart rate was off the charts at this moment. It would be a very long time, until I found out why.

We sat down inside the rover probe, my equipment bolted in the back along with extra Oxygen. Everyone evacuated the bay, Lillith giving me one last hug. I looked up to the command area for the bay; Abel stood behind the window and waved at me.

"Stay safe." Were his last words to me, before the hangar doors opened, lights turned blue, glinting from every surface. Cain sparked the machine into action and it lurched forward and then moved in a smooth manner, out of the bay and onto Martian soil, kicking up red dust behind us.

I peered back and saw the white colony glint in the artificial light, surrounded by a mass of red dust. We rounded over a hill and slowly it disappeared from sight.

"Seth? Are you ok?" Cain spoke from next to me, his voice loud and clear, echoing around my spacey helmet.

"Hmm. I am fine. How about you?"

"Don't be silly, of course I am toll!" Lies. His voice seeped in worry and fear. But I did not let it affect me. I had to be strong.

"How long?"

"Maybe about 20 minutes, or more maybe."

I nodded and looked ahead of me. I switched on the scanning equipment, which would tell us when we were resting above the deposit of Oil. It bleeped every now and then but that was just mainly just pieces of rock, scattering the surface. Then exactly 40 minutes after we left the hangar, it nearly exploded from the sheer amount of matter beneath the surface. My conversation with Cain was interrupted by the enormity of noise coming from my machine.

"I think we are here." Cain mused and slowed it down to a halt.

"Lets go!" I pointed forward, but Cain reached over baring my way.

"I will send out the probe first." I huffed and stayed in my seat as Cain pressed a button.

"Probe XC\1 initiated. Awaiting command."

I smiled as a robotic shell of a man stood moved next to Cain. One of my creations stood tall, it was made from alloy metal and was roughly shaped like a man, but minus the skin… and hair… and anything else, which made a human being, a human being.

"Set perimeter and check for dangers." Cain ordered.

"Understood, Commander Nightlord." It inclined its head and zoomed off to do as commanded.

"Hoy, dass sehr wunderbar ist!" He laughed. "Clever!"

"It did not take long, I just had a voice recognition put in!" I giggled. "Anyway this is a proto type."

"Well, it is much better than the, er, robot thing the UN supplied. That thing ignored me and then broke down." Cain sighed, and lent back. A few minutes later the robot whirred back towards us.

"Perimeter set and checked. Dangers: Hill to North East prevents Comms back to base. Formation to South West is unsteady, danger of rock fall. Tck---tck---tck—commands reached. Have a pleasant day. Await next command." Its mechanic voice, quietened and only the hissing of its inside working could be heard.

"XC\1, patrol perimeter, please." It inclined its head and zoomed off. "See? No dangers, except crushing!"

I grinned and hopped off the rover, no arm to stop me anymore. Cain remained sat down, and placed his arms stiffly over his head and looked up to the stars. He sighed a sigh if relief.

"Hey! Lazy ass. Come on!"

He leapt off and helped me load the equipment in the centre of the area. I began to assemble a sort of drill, which would plough into the surface, stopping upon reaching the oil. Cain stood next me and watched.

"I am going to set up a temporary comms tower on the hill, dass robot us about told…" He frowned, thinking the words through and shrugged. I laughed.

"Good idea, Cain. Then it means that if we do find Oil, it will be easier to find this place." He set off walking, lugging equipment behind him.

I stepped back and let the drill start. It whipped up a whirling cloud of red dust as it dug deeper and deeper. I yawned slightly and turned around. Cain had become a white ant, slowly climbing up his any hill. I laughed as I saw him fall, and slide down slightly.

"Hoy!!" His voice crackled in my helmet, a hint of annoyance mixture with amusement. "Not funny!"

"Yeah, it so was!" I laughed again and he chuckled back. He picked himself up and began climbing again.

I turned back to the drill as it began to retract, its alarms going off. It had reached oil in around 15 minutes. That meant that it was roughly 30 km under the surface. I leant over the hole it had created and peered down into the darkness. I suddenly stepped back; this was no rabbit hole. If I fell in well… it would not be very good for me. I ran back to the rover and collected a large pipette and a small probe.

I threw the probe in and waited. Suddenly the screen in my arms came to life as it began to analyse the composition. It contained oxygen and hydrogen, which is what one would expect from a hydrocarbon, as well as methane, ethane, sulphur and nitrogen among other normal compositional gases and substances. But, there was something else. Something unknown. I roughly made up 50% of the Oil composition and was in fact the organic matter needed. But, some of it was not organic matter. It was around 100 nanometres in size and from the readings, it was still active.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**31****st**** July 2099**

**Earth, UN Headquarters, The Vienna Rathaus*, Austria. **

The arched roof spread upwards in a gothic style, and brightly lit chandeliers dangled from the elegant ceiling, hovering above the table of delegates, among them was the President of the United States and Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, a well as other World Leaders involved in the Red Mars Project.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" A finely dressed speaker stood and addressed the room. "Presenting High President Emmanuel Lambert, delegate from the Vatican."

A man dressed in a clergy suit, walked into the room. He sat in the empty chair opposite the Italian President and nodded around the room. Stood behind the President of the United States, was a grim looking man with an angelic face and light brown hair. Emmanuel knew this man as a CIA agent, employed by the UN along with other intelligence forces, known as Lohengrin. He shuddered, the mans eyes gleamed with evil and he was stood behind the President, as though he were ordering him around.

"Attention, please!" The UN head, Secretary General Imre Papapi from Hungary stood up from the head of the table and declared silence. The room quietened.

"It has been 2 months since Comms was re-established with the colony on Mars." The room was quiet except the whispers of interpreters. "We have learned that thanks to the actions of our leaders on the planet, we are 1 month in front of schedule, with half of the colony already in operation."

There was a pause, followed by murmurs of excitement.

"Also!" He raised a hand for silence. Emmanuel lent forwards and frowned. He had been against this idea. He believed god built the Earth for them, and if we broke free from it, it was to be seen in Gods eyes, as a sin. He had been having many thoughts for the last few months, that there was something else in play. But the Vatican did not yet have the authority and power it would have in my time. "We have recently, in fact 2 days ago, received word that there is a huge stock of oil up there."

More murmurs rose. "I expect you all know what this means? We have been struggling with Oil supplies falling for a long time now. If we can use this source of Oil, prices shall drop and we can resume activities that have been restricted since the summit meetings of 2030. "

"How, are we to, as you say, exploit this oil?" Emmanuel spoke up.

"Good point sir." Papapi smiled at his friend. Both of them had had second thoughts on this project, but the majority vote had gone against them. "Our crew on Mars will start transporting the Oil home as soon as they build the rig, in early 2104. It will take them a few years to test and build the equipment, as the site is far away from the main colony. In 2132, we will send a crew of engineers from our own Oil rigs up with the second batch of colonists."

Emmanuel nodded, but the Prime Minister of United Kingdom frowned slightly.

"Excuse me sir." She spoke out. "It was in my belief that the second batch would be dispatched earlier."

"Yes, but a change of plan was needed, in order to ensure the security of the colony. Plus construction is taking up money and time."

The Prime minister exchanged a glance with the President and his master stood behind him, before shrugging and sipping on her water.

When the meeting was adjourned, Emmanuel stepped out into the small garden, breathing in the fresh air. He wished to go back home to France, but he would have to go to his second home in Rome, to tell the Pope about todays meeting. From the corner of his eye, near the dense thicket he spotted the U.K Prime minister, stood with the CIA agent and other European and American delegates.

He edged his way forwards to make out the President of USA, Chancellor of France and Germany, the President of Russia and the Prime Minister of Canada all clustered together talking in hushed tones.

"Have they found it yet?" The Prime Minister from Britain said, her eyes darting about.

"No. My master on Mars has said there is as yet no sign of them." Lohengrin spoke, his whisper piercing the priest's heart. "It would be more helpful if NASA had not lost the 2011 mission location then we would know where to look!"

"We can not wait long for this." The French Chancellor barked, cutting across his German counter part, who was about to speak. "We wanted this by the turn of the century!"

"Don't you see? This finding of oil, is fantastic! It means that they are close to it. Oil is made from organic matter, correct? Therefore it must be them, either the lost touch down point or something else…"

Emmanuel would tell me about this many years later, from his detailed accounts from this turbulent time. He was long dead when I set foot back on Earth. When I first stumbled across the Vatican Archives, this made no sense. But slowly and slowly as time progressed and more events occurred, everything would become clear. IT was a shame, that I only had a hindsight into History and not the future, as I do today.

~~ _From the Memoirs of Her Royal Eminence,   
Empress Augusta Vradica I   
The Mother of the New Human Empire_

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Authors Notes: _**

_*Rathaus, is City Hall in German!_

_So, well here it is. I have used some German sentences and phrasing for Cain (who is German). Now those of you who speak or learn German please correct me if the grammar structure is wrong in his sentence (i really hope it isn't as I have an exam soon... in German...). Also I apologise if my English is slowly deteriorating... I am afraid I do sometimes use German structures for my English which is not good. ^^'_

**_Please Review!!!_**

**_Avert Not Thine Eyes_**

_XNancyX_


	10. Update Deletion

**_Hello! ^^_**

**_It has been a long time since I last updated and i would like to apologise!_**

**_I AM TRULY SORRY!_**

**_ok. Well in the time I have not updated, I have read through the story and I have become unhappy with what I have done,_**

**_as there are some... holes and discrepancies in the time lines and plots._**

**_I also added things which need not have been there. _**

**_Hence, I am going to delete this story._**

**_BUT do not worry,_**

**_I am going to re-publish it soon, and hopefully it will make more sense and read better than the current one.  
Some aspects will be kept the same, but i think most will be changed:_**

**_i.e Dorian not having a son (ages dont match)_**

**_already a base est. on Mars by probes/ a moon base._**

**_It was also going to be longer than I wanted, as it has to fit both Mars, and post Armageddon events up to 300 years before Rage Against the Moons Arcs. I am very sorry :'(_**

**_But hopefully, it will be better when re-published as I will have thought it through a bit more!_**

**_There is also going to be 3 other stories attached: one about after the Reborn on Mars books, one on Albion and the other about other places in the New Human Empire. These i have been planning and writing for sometime so they should be okk :S_**

**_Anyway, sorry for doing this! But it is the only way to make what I want to happen,,, happen!_**

**_Cioaaa :)_**

**_XJuniX  
_**


End file.
